Merlyn the Destroyer
Merlyn the Destroyer Destroyer.jpg Biological info Race'Hybrid '''Gender'Male Information 'Status'Alive 'Age'Unknown 'Karma'Bad '''Affiliation Time Lords White Order (formerly) Rostislav's Army (formerly) Stonewall's Mage University (formerly) Abilities Immortality Invulnerability to most attacks and spells Legendary Necromancy Legendary Ocultist Legendary Runecaster Legendary Elementalist Legendary Dragonslayer Legendary Paladin Legendary Summoner Legendary Creationist Legendary Illusionist Master Thievery Master Archer Master Animagus Master Assassin Master Teleportation Master Healer Přehled Merlyn, více známý jako Destroyer býval smrtelný člověk, lukostřelec. Nikdo nečekal že někdy bude něco víc než nějaký řadový lučištník. Nicméně v průběhu let se stále zlepšoval a zlepšoval. Našel si skupinu přátel, kteří přicházeli a odcházeli (nebo umírali). Ale on přetrval. Začal se také víc a víc zajímat o magii. Čím víc se zlepšoval on a jeho skupina, tím náročnější výpravy podstupovali. Nakonec byl tak silný, že dokázal spojit svoje vědomí z různých reinkarnací do jednoho a získat všechny jejich schopnosti. Proto již nemá Merlyn žádnou rasu, stal se z něj hybrid. Také již nepotřeboval žádnou skupinu. Nikdo neví co se s nimi stalo, ale pravděpodobně nikdo z nich už dávno nežije. Občas se spojí s jinými silnými entitami (např. s Nosem). Pokud potřebuje porazit něco na co sám nestačí. Život Narodil se neznámého roku do úplně obyčejné rodiny. Merlyn sice žil ve vesnici, ale jeho rodina nebyla bohatá, ale ani chudá. Merlyn se lukostřelbu učil doma, jeho mentoři byli někteří vesničtí lovci. Doma se učil i trochu s dýkou, ale jeho hlavní zájem byla lukostřelba. Měl dva blízké přátele Toma a Lucase, se kterými chodil lovit a trénoval s nimi. Jednoho dne se Merlyn, Tom a Lucas vraceli z jednoduchého lovu a všimli si velkého kouře z vesnice. Přidali na kroku a zjistili že vesnice byla napadena skřety. Vrhli se proto do předem prohraného boje. Ve vesnici bylo maximálně kolem 60ti lidí schopných boje. A už teď tam leželo spoustu těl. Merlyn věděl že nemůže bojovat se skřety, přes to se vrhl přímo do vesnice a snažil se zachránit koho mohl. Jméno Merlynovy vesnice bylo dlouho neznámé, avšak Kronikáři speciálně zaměření na mapování Merlynova života odhalili, že vesnice se pravděpodobně jmenovala Smallharbor, proto nese Merlynova první "bitva" jméno Bitva o Smallharbor, i když to spíš byla jatka než bitva. Merlyn ihned běžel ke svému domu, aby zjistil co se stalo s jeho rodinou. Když však dorazil k jejich bydlení, byl domek v plamenech a jeho rodina nikde. V tu chvíli se před ním objevil skřet. Merlyn byl zaskočený. Střílel z luku to ano, ale jen po zvířatech, které v 99% případech neútočily zpět. Na tuhle vzdálenost by luk ani nestihl vytáhnout, takže musel použít dýku, se kterou měl ještě méně zkušeností. Jeho první instinkt byl útěk, ale uvědomil si, že tento skřet si ho již pořádně prohlédl a otočit se k němu zády by bylo jako spáchat sebevraždu. Skřet si olizoval rty, protože věděl že má navrch. Skřet sebevědomě udělal první výpad a Merlyn se ke svému vlastnímu překvapení stihl vyhnout. Merlyn ihned provedl protivýpad, a pokusil se seknout skřeta do ruky, nicméně ho ochránil železný plát na předloktí. Skřet byl překvapen situací, která se právě stala, ale jelikož se mu nedostalo žádného poškození, sebevědomí neztratil. Skřet opět provedl výpad jako první a tentokrát se Merlyn skrčil a povedlo se mu bodnout Skřeta přímo do odhaleného místa na břiše. Stvůra na něj vykulila oči, jako by tomu nemohla uvěřit a svalila se k zemi. Merlyn si úplně neuvědomil co vlastně právě dokázal, ale nebyl na to čas. Hned po pokoření Skřeta se sprintem vydal po vesnici hledat přeživší. Našel jednu ženu a dva muže, nikdo nevypadal, že by měl vážnější zranění a rozhodl se, že víc už riskovat nebude, i přesto že ve vesnici mohla být stále naživu jeho rodina. Při útěku si nevybral žádnou vyšlapanou cestičku, dral se přímo skrz křoví, takhle byla menší šance že je najdou. Zastavil se až když přestalo být křoví tak husté. Byl celý poškrábaný od větviček a lidi které zachránil ve vesnici nevypadali o moc lépe. Rozhlížel se okolo s nadějí že uvidí Lucase nebo Toma, ale nikde po nich nebyla ani známka. Z ničeho nic zaslechl silné šustění křoví. Rychle zalehl a přikázal ostatní aby udělali totéž. Zatajil dech, protože si myslel že jejich pach ucítili skřeti a šli si přímo pro ně, nicméně se mu silně ulevilo, když uviděl blízko u něj stát právě jeho kamarády. Po tomto incidentu je již velice těžké mapovat Merlynův život, samozřejmě se ví některé velké/větší události, které se v jeho životě odehrály, ale o těch budou rozdělené etapy. Bitvy s Bandity První setkání s Bandity přišlo docela brzy po útěku ze Smallharboru. Zhruba po několika hodinách již našli normální lesní cestu, jelikož předpokládali že útok od Skřetů již nehrozí. Po cestě se Merlyn seznamoval se 3 lidmi, kterým pomohl utéct z vesnice. Jméno dané ženy a jednoho z mužů se nepodařilo dochovat, každopádně jméno třetího muže bylo Gawyn. Byl to totiž začínající čaroděj a právě tento muž může za Merlynův zájem o magii. Nebýt tohoto muže mohl možná Merlyn skončit úplně jinak. Gawyn samozřejmě zatím nebyl žádný schopný kouzelník. Uměl pouze základní léčící kouzlo a vytvořit ohnivou kouli. Ale i to stačilo na to, aby ho na cestách Merlyn žádal, aby ho tato kouzla naučil. První setkání s bandity se stalo hned druhý den na cestě. Za jasného dne se je obklíčilo několik oškubaných chlapů. Žádali peníze, zbraně a jiné cennosti. Bylo jich zhruba 10, takže měli převahu. Gawyn neváhal a zaútočil jako první, vymrštil svojí ohnivou kouli na jednoho z banditů, který poté začal hořet. To vyprovokovalo zbytek banditů a již nečekali na cennosti, ale rovnou začali sekat meči. Merlyn začal útočit svojí dýkou, zatímco Tom a Lucas se snažili se vzdálit, aby mohli střílet svými luky. Žena, která s nimi byla neuměla bojovat, takže se schoulila na zem ke stromu. Druhý neznámý muž měl meč, který nyní používal proti banditům. Z boje vyšla Merlynova skupina jako vítězná a to dokonce bez ztrát. Merlyn nadále po cestách trénoval jak kouzla, která se učil od Gawyna, tak se také učil s dýkou. Nadále po cestách potkávali malé skupinky banditů, často tak malé, že měli míň členů jak jejich malá skupinka. Další větší potyčka byla zhruba po 3 týdnech. Touto dobou již Merlyn prošel několika neznámými vesničkami pro doplnění zásob. Bandité na cestě využili moment překvapení. Na Merlyna skočili z malého srázu a štítem ho trefili přímo do spánku, což ho efektivně omráčilo. Probudil se až přivázaný ke stromu. Rozhlížel se okolo a viděl přivázanou ženu z jejich skupiny u stromu vedle něj, dále pak Lucase a Toma. Gawyna a druhého muže nikde neviděl. Po několika minutách ze stanů vylezlo několik banditů a prohlíželi si je, popichovali je a podobné věci. Poté se zaměřili hlavně na ženu z téhle skupiny, začali jí osahávat, svlékat a poté co začala křičet jí znásilnili. Tohoto využil Merlyn, když ho nesledovali, povedlo se mu s rukama za zády vyvolat ohnivé kouzlo, které spálilo provazy. Další ohnivou kouli pak vyslal po provazech Lucase a Toma a pustil se do banditů svojí dýkou. Ti byli stále v šoku z toho jak se Merlyn dostal ze svých provazů a nestačili ani tasit zbraně. Pobili všechny co stáli u stromů. Nebyl to však konec, museli ještě zabít zbytek, co byl trochu dál v táboře. Merlyn, Lukas a Tom začali všichni střílet šípy do stanů. Slyšeli řevy ze stanů a postupně z nich začali vybíhat další bandité. Začali do nich střílet dokud nebyli moc blízko, pak začal Merlyn opět používat svou dýku a občas po nich hodil své ohnivé kouzlo. Po několika minutách všichni bandité padli k zemi. Merlyn, Tom a Lucas ihned začali hledat Gawyna a druhého muže. Gawyna našli zmláceného a omráčeného v jednom ze stanů a druhého muže bohužel našli ubodaného u jiného stromu. Skupina okradla mrtvé bandity a pomalu se vydala dál. Tom s Lucasem po cestě utěšovali ženu, která utrpěla asi nejvíc. Na další větší skupinu banditů narazili před městem Stonewall. Merlyn měl v plánu ve Stonewallu zůstat, jelikož tam byla čarodějnická univerzita, kde plánoval zlepšovat své dovednosti. Banditi na ně zaútočili bez varování a ani se nevyptávali po penězích. Merlyna seknuli do paže, a Lucase se nohy. Gawyn se chystal vyvolat ohnivou kouli, když se ukázalo že jeden z banditů je taky Mág. Ten byl rychlejší a vyslal na Gawyna silnější, ohnivou clonu. Gawyn zůstal ležet sežehnutý na zemi. Tomovi chytlo pouze oblečení, nicméně ho to dost vyvedlo z míry a jeden z banditů ho bodl přímo do břicha. Tom zůstal v bolestech ležet na zemi. V tuto chvíli všichni přestali bojovat. Bandité až teď začali vyžadovat peníze, a taky začali vyžadovat tu holku. Lucas i Merlyn byli odhodlaní bojovat až do konce. Z ničeho nic, však jednoho z banditů zabil šíp, který příletěl odněkud dál z cesty. Na cestě se objevilo několik bojovníků v nablýskaných zbrojích a pobili všechny zbývající bandity. Lucas na ně křičel, ať pomůžou Tomovi, nicméně ten už byl mrtvý. Ukázalo se že vojáci co je zachránili byli strážní z města Stonewall, jeden Lučištník totiž zahlédl jejich potyčkou z věže. Tom a Gawyn jsou pohřbeni na hřbitově ve Stonewallu. V městě se také rozdělili Lucas a Merlyn. Merlyn totiž byl rozhodnutý že půjde na Čarodějnickou univerzitu, zatímco Lucas o to neměl zájem a nemohl ve městě ani zůstat, protože tohle bylo univerzitní město a tudíž celkem drahé na nájem a celkově bylo snobské. Lucas a Merlyn si podali ruku a rozešli se. Bylo to naposled co se viděli. Poté co Merlyn dostudoval ve Stonewallu samozřejmě přišlo nespočet dalších potyček s bandity, nicméně už neexistoval žádný bandita, který by ho mohl ohrozit, a také neohrozil. Na Merlyna (v té době už Ničitele) dokonce útočili bandité i po té co už dokázal vytvořit vlastní dimenze. No asi víte jak takové potyčky vždy skončily. Kategorie:Characters